Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni
is the first general of the Kibaoni Army Corps and is the reserved page of Kibaoni. Kyuemon commands the Youkai and always gathers the in a |瓢箪|Hyōtan}} container. Kyuemon was once the student of Yoshitaka Igasaki, but fell to the dark side after feeling betrayed by Yoshitaka when Kyuemon didn't trust him with the End Shuriken. Character History Long ago, Kyuemon Izayoi was a ninja who held a huge proficiency in ninjutsu. Eager for an apprenticeship, Yoshitaka Igasaki took Kyuemon under his wing and trained the latter to follow his footsteps. Kyuemon trained with Tsumuji Igasaki as ninjas, with Kyuemon showing more in terms of proficiency and lack of hesitancy. When Yoshitaka derided Tsumuji for being so hesitant and lacking nintality, Kyuemon stripped Tsumuji's of his ninja powers and memory, seeing this as the only logical choice. He did so just before the Last Ninja caught him. Sometime later, Kyuemon became fearful of the power, and defected from Yoshitaki. Kyuemon eventually fell to the dark side and turned into the Kyuemon the Ninningers know now. According to a conversation Kyuemon had with Kinji, the betrayal was because Yoshitaka refused to hand over the End Shuriken. Kyuemon first orchestrated the destruction of the Igasaki Dojo home. Kyuemon picked up a mallet from the burning ruins within a box by phasing through it while Hitokarage fought Takaharu as AkaNinger. Kyuemon later appears at the site where Gengetsu Kibaoni was sealed, and with the pilfered mallet, used it to free him from his sealed state, leading to the full revival of the Kibaoni Army Corps. By collecting human fears, Kyuemon resolves to revive other generals of the Kibaoni Army Corps starting from Raizo Gabi and later tried to resurrect Gengetsu Kibaoni with it. Kyuemon began a search for the End Shuriken in the hope of reviving their master while knowing that his nemesis, Yoshitaka Igasaki has grown weaker in his older days. After Raizo Gabi's death, Kyuemon used the fears he collected for him to revive Masakage Tsugomori, Kibaoni's Chief retainer, who knows that Kyuemon is not an original member of the Kibaoni Army Corps. Masakage threatened to kill Kyuemon should there be any betrayal. Following Youkai Futakuchi-onna's demise, Kyuemon approaches Kinji, a wannabe student of Yoshitaka and offered him an apprenticeship, in hopes of using him to proceed with the plans. However, after thinking it over, Kinji attacked Kyuemon, saying he had been a fool for being tempted by someone who disobeyed the Last Ninja. Disappointed, Kyuemon said that an an OtomoNin that he had created not only disobeyed him, but abandoned him as well. Kyuemon said that it was called the Sky OtomoNin, and that hopefully Kinji wouldn't live to regret his decision before leaving. Personality As mentioned by Yoshitaka, Kyuemon was skillful and active in Kyuemon's early days as a ninja, and eagerly willing to become his student. But eventually, after developing fear of the Ninnin power, Kyuemon went astray and betrayed his teacher, ultimately falling to the dark side. After joining the Kibaoni Army Corps, Kyuemon holds a huge loyalty for the master of the Corps and faithfully fulfills his desire to gather human fears. Kyuemon's turn to the Kibaoni Army Corps had made her a stoic and calculating person. Due to this, even though Kyuemon is capable of controlling patience such as when dealing with Raizo Gabi's lust for fighting, Kyuemon is still easily aggravated by flighty or playful persons like her former teacher Yoshitaka and Masakage Tsugomori. Powers and Abilities ;Phasing :Kyuemon was able to retrieve his mallet from a box without opening it. ;Yo Shuriken Abilities :Kyuemon Izayoi uses the ill-gotten mallet to set a Yo Shuriken in it, utilizing it in a way similar to the Ninningers and their Ninja Ichibantou. ;Yo Shuriken Creation :If one of Yoshitaka's purified Sealing Shuriken were to fall into Kyuemon's hands, it can be converted into a Yo-Shuriken. ;Flying :Kyuemon can fly by creating a black Shuriken energy construct to step on. ;Aerokinesis :Kyuemon can unleash a powerful gust of wind by simply outstretching a hand to the target. ; :As one of Kibaoni Army Corps' general, Kyuemon has knowledge of dark magic. It is possible that since Kyuemon was a former student of Yoshitaka, the Yojutsu techniques were simply based on the Last Ninja's Shuriken Ninja Arts, albeit tainted and corrupted. While most of the techniques made in conjunction with Kyuemon's mallet and Yo Shuriken, here are the ones that are original to him: ; ::One of Kyuemon's attacks- can generate a lightning bolt from his hands. ;Teleportation :Kyuemon can teleport by engulfing the body with purple flames. ;Pyrokinesis :Kyuemon can put out or generate fires with the wave of a hand. Arsenal ;Mallet and Yo Shuriken :Kyuemon wields a small gold ceremonial mallet stolen from the ruins of the Igasaki Ninjutsu dojo, which can be installed with a Goton Yo Shuriken, which allows the function of a form of witchcraft, and allows the unsealing Gengetsu Kibaoni or to grow the Youkai monsters that are created for use in the Kibaoni Army Corps. The mallet itself can also being used in multiple ways, among them are: *transform into a sword. * :Kyuemon's most commonly used Youjutsu. Performed by using the Goton Yo Shuriken, this technique is used to revive and grow defeated Youkai. This technique can also grow non-Youkai, such as , as seen in the incident in the Kamen Riders' world, or even the Ninningers as demonstrated by Yokai Mataneko who enlarged AkaNinger Chozetsu after taking Kyuemon's mallet. * used as a makeshift fishing rod. ;Gourd Container :As the Kibaoni Army Corps commence their acts of villainy, this special Hyotan gourd gathers the "Power of Fear" in what seems to be liquid form. In order to do so, the gourd must be nearby, so Kyuemon is often close by when the Kibaoni forces are creating havoc. ;Karakuri Kyuubi :Kyuemon's personal mecha made in their own likeness. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kyuemon Izayoi is voiced by and the suit actor is . As a teenager, Kyuemon is portrayed by . Notes *While initially either gender-ambiguous or feminine, Izayoi was revealed to be male in the second arc of the show. *The "Izayoi" of his name refers to the "16th day moon", which is commonly known as the "full moon". *Kyuemon's motif and name is based on the and as such, sports an incomplete kitsune mask from Noh theatre. Considering Kyuemon's white pelts, the design could be an evil parody of the Shinto god Inari's messengers, the , which are said to take the form of white foxes. **Ironically, while kitsune were often played as playful animals, Kyuemon is stoic and persistent in outlook, though there are certain scenes which tied to the kitsune motif, being a cunning strategist to the Kibaoni Corps and having betrayed Yoshitaka to join said team, using his teachings on his prior against him and his grandchildren. *The mallet's shape can be referred to a folklore treasure, the Uchide no Kozuchi, the legendary lucky hammer. In the fable Issunboushi (One-inch boy), a boy the size of a thumb defeats an oni, steals his mallet, and uses it to become a full sized man (and marries the princess). **The Lucky Hammer also appeared in an episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger, where it was used to make human-sized opponents giant sized. Reference *Ninninger Producers Reveal Information on Show at Premiere Event * http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/02/27/new-ninninger-villain-mecha-information/ Category:Kibaoni Army Corps